Dracula
Dracula (ドラキュラ), is a vampire and a member of the Western Yōkai. He has battled Kitarō many times alongside either the Western Yōkai or other vampires, often as the leader. He first appeared in the story Shonen Magazine story The Great Yōkai War. As with many recurring villains, several characters named Dracula have appeared, but it's not always clear whether they are different characters or not. Appearance Personality History Dracula first appeared in The Great Yōkai War, where he served as Backbeard's lieutenant in the war against the Japanese yōkai. He was presumed killed in the climactic final battle. A Professor Dracula (ドラキュラ博士, Dorakyura-Hakase) appeared Blood Battle Etiquette Battle '' as an authority on Yōkai Medicine. He leads Penanggalan, Asanbosam, Langsuyar and Shina-Yasha in an attack on the blood bank on Mount Osore to get blood for the dying Kyūketsuju. A '''Boss Dracula' (ドラキュラ親分, Dorakyura-Oyabun) appears in Kitarō's World Obake Tour as the leader of a gang of yōkai from around the world. Dracula reappears in GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kitarō Jigoku-hen leading a large number of vampires in an attempt to steal blood from Jigoku, as the AIDS outbreak of the 1980s has made pure human blood hard to find. A joke is also made that he was the one who sent Demon Kogure to the human realm. In GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Sen-Monogatari, he reappears as a senior member of the Western Yōkai Army. He is immensely powerful and nearly annihilates the Japanese yōkai, even killing Kitarō and turning him into wine. However, Nezumi-Otoko accidentally drank the wine, allowing Kitarō to revive himself with the powers of his chanchanko. In the end, he is destroyed when he is thrown into sunlight and disintegrates. In the film GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Tokkyū! Maboroshi no Kisha, an unnamed vampire with a slightly different appearance takes Dracula's role as leader of the Western Yōkai Army. He turned Kitarō into coal to fuel the Phantom Train, but Kitarō uses the power of the train to return to normal and defeat him. He used his cape and top hat as a weapon. In the fifth anime, he is named Dracula II (ドラキュラ二世, Dorakyura Nisei), the predecessor of Dracula III, and his generation is said to have fought in the original Great Yōkai War 12 years prior. In episode #68, he reunites with the original Frankenstein, Witch and Wolfman and launches an all-out attack on Jigoku, where he blocks the way of the Kitarō Family. In the game GeGeGe no Kitarō: Ibun Yōkai Kitan, he is a failed business man who works for Giga in exchange for having his debts erased. He acts as commander of the Western Yōkai Army and leads Elite, La Seine, Lon Lon, Karika, Frankenstein and the Wolfman in battle against Kitarō. He is once again depicted as having knowledge in yōkai medicine. Abilities Legend Dracula is based on the character from the Bram Stoker novel of the same name and is modeled after Bela Lugosi's portrayal of the character in 1931 film adaptation. See also *Dracula IV (original vampire character from Hakaba Kitarō.) *Dracula III (new character in his role in 5th anime) *Count Dracula (Dracula III's grandfather) Navigation pt-br:Drácula Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Vampires Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Western Yōkai Category:Antagonists